


O Começo

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Tudo acaba. Mas isso não significa que não há um começo logo em seguida. Um começo muito melhor que o anterior.





	O Começo

**Author's Note:**

> [4º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly.

Andando de um lado para o outro da sala, Sherlock não podia deixar de se preocupar. Teria ele feito uma escolha inapropriada? Não, claro que não. Afinal, Molly tinha o direito de saber. Ele não suportava vê-la assim, tao ingênua, sem saber de nada. Tom era um canalha, e ela deveria saber isso.

Não que ele fosse melhor que Tom para ela. Ou que ele tenha gostado dele desde a primeira vez que o viu. Sempre vestindo as mesmas roupas que ele. Ou que Sherlock soubesse o que era melhor para Molly. Ele mesmo não se encontrava na lista de homens ideais para a patologista. Ah sim, existe uma lista.

Mas vê-la sair do jeito que saiu, prestes a chorar e com uma enorme raiva se formando em seu rosto delicado, fez o detetive achar que talvez fosse melhor esperar por aqui mesmo. Afinal, ela tinha esquecido o casaco. E com a chuva torrencial caindo do lado de fora, iria voltar para pegá-lo. Sherlock encarou a janela por alguns segundos, indeciso. Mas então se dirigiu até ela, levantando a persiana levemente para espiar o lado de fora. O carro de Tom deixava o estacionamento em alta velocidade enquanto Molly ficava parada, na chuva, de costas para onde ele assistia. Seus ombros chacoalhavam. Ela estava.. Oh, ela estava chorando. E na chuva. A possibilidade de pegar um resfriado aumentava a cada segundo que se passava. Pegando o casaco de Molly, Sherlock correu para o lado de fora, a chuva gelada o atingindo imediatamente depois de pisar do lado de fora.

Não se importando em enxugar as lágrimas, Molly se virou para ele com um pequeno e triste sorriso.

―Obrigada por me avisar, Sherlock.

Ele sorriu brevemente de volta, e repetiu as palavras de John, ouvidas tempo atrás.

―Amigos protegem uns aos outros. Não foi nada, Molly. Só.. o meu trabalho. Nada difícil de enxergar.

―Pra você enxergar, é o que você quer dizer.

―Sim, pra eu enxergar ―ele repetiu, seguindo o olhar dela até o casaco em sua mão. A chuva escorria por seus cabelos cacheados, caindo em seu rosto e percorrendo suas bochechas. E claro que ele também não pode deixar de reparar como Molly parecia adorável na chuva, pensamento que o fez franzir a testa por um momento.

―Acho que isso é... seu. ―Sherlock foi até ela e a envolveu com o casaco. Ele a encarava, incerto do que deveria fazer. Tirou seu casaco e envolveu Molly nele também, enquanto a garota tentava recusar. Não que isso adiantaria muito, afinal os dois estava encharcados. Mas parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Mais lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Hooper enquanto ela tentava não olhar Sherlock nos olhos. O detetive segurou seus ombros.

―Está tudo bem agora. Acabou. ―Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça. Mas então, se afastou dele, limpando as lágrimas - o que não fazia muita diferença com a chuva escorrendo pelo rosto dela - e caminhou em direção ao prédio.

Sherlock ficou parado por um momento, considerando as opções. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Era o que John faria, não era?

―Molly… Espere.

A patologista virou a cabeça de volta para ele, os braços encolhidos junto ao corpo em uma tentativa de se aquecer. Mas então foi surpreendida por algo que nunca poderia esperar. Sherlock andou em sua direção e.. a abraçou. A chuva caia sobre ela por um momento e então lá estava ele, apertando-a suavemente contra o corpo.

―Eu… Eu.. Eu sinto muito. - Sherlock disse quando soltou Molly.

―Pelo quê?

―Por arruinar tudo. Você e o Tom. Eu só não- não queria, não aguentava ver ele fazendo isso com você.

Ela não respondeu.

―Quer dizer, você é… tudo que.. eu tenho agora. John mal tem tempo de falar comigo, agora que Mary está grávida. Lestrade quase não tem casos novos e interessantes, que é o que mais importa. Anderson.. Bom, ele sempre está a minha disposição. Mas é extremamente irritante. E a Janine, acho que ela tem a vida dela. Você é tudo o que eu tenho, Molly. Não posso deixar machucarem você. Já fiz isso por tanto tempo.

―Sherlock, eu..

―Molly. ―Ele parou. Não sabia se deveria dizer. Não sabia se conseguiria dizer. ―Eu preciso de você.

―De mim? Sherlock, se isso for mais um plano para-

―Não. ―Ele a interrompeu. ―Não é. Foi- Foi algo que demorou até que eu percebesse o que realmente significava. Sabe que nunca foi muito bom com essas coisas, com pessoas. Mas.. eu conversei com John, e ele tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Confesso que estou começando a realmente entender tudo isso, e..

―Sherlock. ―Dessa vez, ela não o deixou terminar. Não precisava ouvir tudo. Já havia sido o suficiente. ―Eu entendo.

Essas foram as palavras que o fizeram relaxar. Na verdade, ele nem havia percebido o quão tenso ficara. Nem sabia a exata razão de estar sorrindo. A chuva não o afetava mais, não tinha mais o que molhar agora. Tudo estava encharcado. Talvez por esse motivo, Sherlock não sentiu e nem mesmo viu as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos de Molly Hooper quando esta pressionou os lábios contra os dele. Sherlock a envolveu, puxando-a para mais perto.

E enquanto a chuva caia incessantemente, os dois permaneceram por longos minutos, e Sherlock não precisava de nenhuma dedução para saber que sua vida seria muito diferente a partir de agora.


End file.
